infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Powers
Resulting from The Blast, Cole MacGrath is gifted with a plethora of superhuman powers, all stemming from his ability to generate and control electricity. inFamous Enhanced Strength: Cole, as with most conduits, possesses an enhanced strength of unknown degree. This is due to all the electricity, which allows him to use his muscles and limbs to a degree superior to human non-conduits. Cole can carry his own body with ease, he has been seen tearing apart handles from machine-guns and destroying other objects without straining. It should be noted that when turning the valves in the Mind Tricks mission, he had to strain slightly. Enhanced Physical Durability: Cole possesses an enhanced durability superior to all human non-conduits. He has been seen jumping from at least 100 meters and land without any injury or damage at all. He has also been seen taking several gunshots which would kill or seriously injure any human, where Cole survived without any permanent damage. Cole may have healed his hand after Zeke's gun blew up in it whilst Cole tried to fire it. He also has been in an exploding car without any permanent injury. It is unknown how severe these injuries were though. We have also seen him hit by a helecopter, in the head, without any vissible injury. A normal human would have instantly lost his head. Enhanced Agility: Cole possesses superior agility to all human non-conduits and even some Conduits as he is an experienced traceur and urban climber. He has been seen running on powerlines without tripping or falling, and balancing for long periods of time. Cole can also climb most buildings and jump onto moving objects like trains with apparent ease. Superhuman Healing Factor: Cole has an enhanced healing factor superior to all human non-conduits and even most conduits, thanks to his electrical abilities that accelerate his healing process. He has healed injuries deadly to humans with ease, and completely healed a crippled arm, bruised foot and more in less than two weeks, without permanent injury. With electricity bolstering his immune system and constantly killing germs and other harmful diseases, this leaves Cole immune to all disease and gives him strong resistance against Conduit generated diseases e.g. Sasha's Black Tar. It should be noted that despite having a fantastic ability to regenerate lost tissue, it was not enough to heal the scar recived from the Beast. Electrokinesis: Cole can control , store, and drain into his body, electrical energy. As the game begins, his abilities are basic; he can discharge electricity at a chosen target at will, generate a shockwave that will knock any unsecured object through the air,restore his power stores and health by absorbing electricity, and sense ambient electricity - even from the recently dead. A minimal amount of training enables him to increase his resistance to damage, use electrical discharges while striking opponents, and gather ambient electricity while falling and discharge it in a powerful shockwave upon impacting the ground. Cole can also generate blades of focused electricity. During the fourth mission, Blood Trail, he restores power to a section of the city by acting as a living electrical conduit, which has the also grants him three new powers; the ability to heal people with electricity, recharge himself by stealing people's electrical energy and restrain people with electric binds. He will later restore electricity to diffrent parts of the city, and gain new powers. During the seventh mission, High Ground, he gains the ability to produce focused energy ball which will adhere to subjects and explode with intense force. During the ninth mission, The Good Stuff, he gains the ability to slide along active electrical wires. During the twelfth mission, No Protection, he gains the ability to precisely discharge electricity at remote targets. During the fifteenth mission, Stranded, he gains the ability to use his palms to glide withglide with the help of static electricity. During the eighteenth mission, Playing Hero, he gains the ability to produce very unstable balls of lightning, exploding on impact. During the twenty-sixth mission, Light In The Tunnel, he gains the ability to create electromagnetic forcefields capable of blocking metallic objects such as bullets. During the thirty-first mission, Vengeance, he gains the ability to manipulate electrical currents within the air to create powerful streams of lightning to fall from the sky which he can fully control. This is Cole's first example of weather controll. He uses this power nearly instantly after gaining his powers, but he doesn't learn to control instantly. Karmic Varities Most powers have the option to either be good or evil, but there are two powers that can only be one. They seem to be variations of the same power, but they are referred to and gained as if they were seperate. If Cole is good to pepole, he will gain the power to what is apperantly a very focused lightning bolt, that on hit chains electricity among highly magnetic and electric objects. If Cole is bad to pepole, he gains the power to send out high ammounts of chaotic electricity, that electrifies its targets and causes high destruction. It also chains electricity. InFamous 2 Electrokinesis: Cole's electrokinetic powers are stronger in inFamous 2. All of his powers gain more varied versions and he gains new ones. He will be able to focus his electricity and lift objects via magnetism and electricity charges. He will also be able to snare enemies with an electric line, and pull them closer. Teleportation: Sucker Punch has confirmed Cole will gain the ability to travel at very high speed. If this ability is as powerful as the likes of Kessler's or Reaper Conduits remains unkown. Weather Control: 'Cole's powers allow him to control electric currents in the air, which can affect the weather. One notable example is Ionic Vortex, which lets Cole create a tornado charged with electricity. 'Pyrokinesis: Should Cole choose to transfer Nix' powers to him, he will gain pyrokinetic powers. This will alow him to generate fire. While his electric powers are still his major abilities, Cole has been seen draining several enemies bioenergy at the same time. While this acts like an upgraded version of his bio leech, it may suggest this is one of the pyrokinetic powers Cole will unlock. He has also been seen burst into enemies from the air. He has also been seen shooting flaming balls. Cole may be able to set buildings on fire with these powers. Cyrokinesis: Should Cole choose to transfer Kuo's powers to himself, he will gain cyrokinetic powers. This will allow him to generate cold. While his electric powers is his major abilities, Cole has been seen jumping extreme heights by creating ice below him, sending him up in the air. He has been seen creating spikes of ice in the ground, as well as shooting what apears to be ice mixed with electricity. It is unknown if this will let Cole freeze water, like pyrokinesis may let you set buildings on fire. Cole maintain his weakness to water. Notes *Cole's powers depend on his mental state. In inFamous Cole would have blue lightning if good, red if bad and if truly insane it would become black and red. **The black and red lightning may also be an affect of the upgraded powers. ﻿ *Good Cole has blue lightning and evil has red. In the lightspectrum blue (or violet) is the highest of nm light the human eye can see. Red (or reddish purple) is the lowest of nm. In inFamous 2 Cole gains pyrokinetic powers from Nix, and cyrokinetic from Kuo. These are opposites. *In early inFamous footage, Cole's lightning appear to be yellow. In later footage prior to the release, we actually see him drain a Reaper, but his lightning is yellow. Note that in the same trailer we see him use black or red lightning, as well as blue. This indicates a neutral Cole might have been a scrapped idea, possibly removed from the game because of the time scheulde. ﻿ Category:Powers